


Blade

by NaruseRyo



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruseRyo/pseuds/NaruseRyo
Summary: 等埃迪发现不对劲的时候已经太迟了。





	Blade

**Author's Note:**

> 作者言： 毒埃车技练习。非典型ABO，发情期设定，埃迪是Omega，共生体不属于这个范畴。  
> 算是之前的脑洞补坑，自割腿肉，不好吃。

等埃迪发现不对劲的时候已经太迟了。

他为了写一篇稿子在家里呆了三天，忘了同精力一起用完的还有他的抑制剂，该死，他本该在一周前就准备好的，但是上司突如其来的任务把让他把所有事务都抛在了脑后，于是他不得不面临将要到来的窘境。

一团火仿佛从腹部腾起，逐渐蔓延到四肢百骸，他想站起身，结果腿一软，差点跪到地上。埃迪浅浅呼出一口气，撑着椅子站起来，发情期突然而至，四肢无力的状态实在令人烦闷。但是—— 

他强撑着直起身，走到窗前，把它关紧，锁好，甚至拉上了窗帘。他早就换了住处，一方面是因为他重新拿回了工作，现在的收入十分可观，而另一方面是因为需要遮掩外星共生体的存在，以免惹来不必要的麻烦，城郊的小别墅是一个合适的地方。埃迪简直想赞美自己的先见之明，至少在这里，即使是Omega发情期的信息素也没几个人能闻得到。

Venom也感受到了宿主的状态有些不同，从他的胸口探出头来，问道：“你怎么了，埃迪？”

“发情期到了。”埃迪简单道，步伐有些不稳地走到浴室，打开淋浴头，打算在一浴缸冷水中度过这个没有抑制剂的发情期。然而偏偏世事总是不如人愿，八月的纽约依旧算不得凉爽，室内开了空调，但是水的凉意几乎起不了任何作用。埃迪骂了句脏话，想去冰箱看看有没有存放的冰块。脚下一滑，本就勉强站着的身体顿时没有了支撑，眼见就要摔到地上，Venom及时撑住了他，让他靠着浴缸坐下。

“发情期是什么？”他听到共生体问道。外星生命体没有性征的区别，人类的独特性令它有些好奇。

“类似于……”燥热让埃迪有些昏沉，裸露的皮肤贴着温度偏低的浴缸壁，让他稍微好受了一点，“每过一段时间就会感受到的生理需求。”

“就像是饿了要吃东西？”

埃迪瞥了他的共生体一眼。哦，他当然是需要吃东西。

不过不是用嘴吃。

紊乱的信息素令他渴望爱抚，逐渐蔓延的空虚感更是让他有些烦躁，“你只知道吃东西吗？帮忙把冷冻柜里的冰块拿过来。”

Venom没有动作，静静地盯着他的宿主，就像是在品鉴一盘美味的食物。它觉得埃迪现在的状态实在是不太对劲儿，淡红色从脸颊蔓延至领口，些许汗水顺着额角留下，双眼望向它的时候似乎是萌上了一层水光，甜腻的信息素弥漫在浴室狭小的空间内，像是巧克力的味道，宿主似乎……更好吃了点。它受蛊惑般伸出舌头，舔了舔埃迪的锁骨。

埃迪的身体猛地一颤，共生体的体温向来偏低，微凉的舌头触及他现在敏感至极的皮肤，仿佛一把火一般，就要把他的理智烧个精光。他低声吼道：“你他妈在做什么？！”

“冰块在三天前就用完了，埃迪。？”Venom答非所问，视线依旧落在宿主的领口处，那里似乎更红了点，“刨冰挺好吃的不是吗？”

“操。”埃迪骂了一句，翻出口袋里的手机。现在打个电话，找人送抑制剂或者别的什么东西，兴许还来得及。电话还未播出，手机便被Venom卷走，扔在了洗漱台上，墨色的触手撩开衣摆，顺着腰部攀附上埃迪的前胸，锁骨，温柔地环绕在他的颈部，“你大可不必如此，埃迪，我可以帮你。”

共生体的动作让埃迪整个身子都软了下来，急促的呼吸声在浴室充耳可闻，但是他的注意力完全不在这上面——不靠外力硬撑过发情期是件痛苦至极的事，他可一点都不想尝试，但是Omega的本能又拒绝任何不熟悉的人在他最脆弱的时候来到他的家里。

于是他问道：“怎么帮？”

外星生命体能篡改基因，抑制Omega发情本性？

Venom没有回答，更多的触手逐渐缠绕在他的腰间与腿部，缓慢移动，像是在爱抚。埃迪突然有了个荒谬的想法：“等等，你不会是要——”

余下的话语被Venom的猛然伸进的舌头堵在了嘴里。

-  
舌头在口腔中肆虐，掠夺每一滴津液，抗议的呜咽声被共生体无视，它细细舔过宿主口腔中的每一处，牙龈，上颚，甚至恶趣味地玩弄对方的舌头。埃迪本就敏感的身体根本受不住如此激烈的吻，他将头部后仰，想避开Venom的侵袭，同时一手扶住浴缸壁，想要站起身来，然而根本无济于事。

共生体似乎是不满宿主的躲避的动作，乌黑的触手蔓延到宿主的脖颈，其余分支顺着肩部攀上埃迪的双臂，还有一部分留在了他的腰部，撩开衬衫，钻了进去，或轻或重地抚摸后腰与下腹。  
这实在太荒谬了。埃迪心想。且不说Venom不是个Alpha，它甚至不是人类。

哦当然，埃迪并不认为Omega只能和Alpha在一起，他没那么迂腐，只是他现在处于发情期，Alpha的标记能让他迅速冷静下来，否则便要被情欲折磨好几天……但是重点显然不在这里，Venom是外星生命体，它甚至没有实体，而自己要与他上床？这对于他的伦理道德观实在是一次不小的冲击。

埃迪因Venom的抚摸而感到手脚发软，但他还是努力挣动，想要摆脱或者制止Venom的动作。“Venom，停下！停！你不能这样——”

“不能怎么样？”共生体缓缓扣紧埃迪的双腕，将其黏在浴缸壁上，他的舌头从埃迪口腔中退出来，又舔上他的脖颈，“没有我的帮助，你会怎么度过发情期？等待欲望粉碎你的理智，然后随便找个什么人类——只要是合适的，进入你的身体，缓解你那无法控制的生理需求……？”

埃迪觉得自己的头脑有些发昏，腰间触手的爱抚让他整个人都快烧了起来，他觉得共生体的语调有些发冷，“你别忘了，埃迪，现在我与你共生，我有权对你的身体做任何事。”

猩红的长舌勾住埃迪脆弱的脖颈，利齿轻轻扣在动脉的位置，共生体几乎能感受到皮肤下鲜活的血液在迅速流动。人类真是脆弱，共生体想，只要稍稍用点力，对方就会在它面前挣扎、窒息、失去意识，迎接死亡，连反抗的机会都没有。曾经有无数次，它想张口，把眼前的人类吞吃入腹，可又偏偏舍不得，就像是一个孩子拿着一块儿世界上独一无二的巧克力，怕别人抢走，又不能吃，握得太紧又怕它化掉，实在矛盾极了。

——这是它的东西，它不允许任何人将其夺走。

埃迪的信息素其实对于共生体而言没有什么特殊的诱惑力，但是这不妨碍它觉得宿主更甜了一些。蔓延的触手将埃迪的上衣撕得粉碎，在他的胸部滑动，包裹住他的乳尖，像嘴唇一般轻咬吸吮。  
埃迪急喘一声，骂了一句脏话，他清楚地感知到有什么顺着从他的双腿间流下来，不用看也知道他的裤子一定湿了一片。手臂被黏在浴缸上，他只能艰难地屈起身体，用仅存的理智试图反抗Venom的动作，但是显然，这一举动似乎引起了共生体的不满。

脖颈上的舌头逐渐收紧，空气逐渐变得稀薄，埃迪不知道Venom到底想做什么，本就无力的身体因为缺氧更是软成了一滩水，眼前渐渐发黑，窒息的痛苦攥住了他，埃迪不得不仰起脸，张开嘴唇大口呼吸，努力汲取氧气，再也升不起什么反抗的心思。

处于生死边缘的刺激感总会激起更强烈的情欲，这话可一点都不是谬论。埃迪只觉得自己更加难耐了。他现在如同被下了最猛烈的催情药，又被放在了一池子烈酒里，性器硬得发疼，后穴湿的厉害，只等着什么东西插进去，缓解空虚。他眯起眼，想要把自己的目光聚焦到某处，天花板或者墙壁，只要能稍微分散一点他的注意力。然而无果，Venom的舌头依旧没有放松一分一毫，他睁大眼睛，也只能看到一片昏暗，视觉的限制令其他知觉更加敏感。他能听到自己低哑的喘息，能感受到共生体的触手在他的身体上滑动，肆虐、抚摸，也能感受到自己的乳尖被用力地吸吮舔舐。

这实在太糟糕了，埃迪想，更糟糕的是他居然在享受这件事。

Venom没想伤害它的宿主，它只是用舌头让埃迪失去行动能力，让他堪堪处于能够勉强呼吸的状态。模模糊糊中，埃迪感受到自己的裤子被触手褪去，有什么东西缠住了他的大腿，让其分开。这令他的神智稍微清明了点，埃迪艰难地从口中挤出一个词：“Venom——”

他该说什么？停下？还是继续？他不清楚，火焰仿佛吞噬了他的思维，大腿根的敏感点被不断摩擦，他无力地蹬了蹬腿，光滑的浴室地面让他根本没有着力点，不过总算让他知道自己该说些什么了。  
“去……去卧室。”他努力让自己的吐字更清晰点，“你难道不觉得……浴室并不是做爱的好地方吗？”这并不是什么躲避折磨的借口。事实上，发情期的Omega在体能下降的情况下更加需要安全感，如若并非强行缓解发情症状，埃迪根本不可能呆在浴室，而是在柔软的被子与毛毯的环绕下在卧室待好几天。

共生体当然不觉得，事实上，它根本搞不清楚卧室和客厅有什么本质上的区别，毕竟共生体不需要睡觉，不需要洗澡，也不需要招待客人。但是他还是听了埃迪的话，托起埃迪的身体，裹着他到了卧室的床上。

柔软的床垫与被褥总算让埃迪麻木的双脚稍微恢复了点直觉，他也因此稍微镇静下来。Venom松开了它的舌头，埃迪终于得以顺畅呼吸，然而他没来得及喘口气，共生体的一根触手沿着他的后腰，滑到他的后穴，直直地插了进去。

埃迪闷哼了一声，空虚感被填满的感觉固然令人满足，酸涨感也很明显。Venom显然并没有什么技巧可言，仅仅是大开大合地往埃迪的体内撞，但是发情期的Omega也不需要那么多技巧，只需能缓解情欲。一条触手抚到他的腹部，轻柔地缠绕住埃迪的性器，抚摸挑弄，埃迪吸了一口气，前后被满足的快感如潮水一般席卷全身，一直蔓延到指尖。他不得不死死攥住身下的被褥，才能勉强压住自己冲到喉咙口的呻吟。

Venom并不满意宿主压抑自己，在它的世界观里也从来没有“压抑”一词可言。于是它用舌头撬开宿主的嘴，一直伸到喉咙深处。埃迪睁大了眼，他现在四肢都被Venom控制住，后穴还有根触手在抽插，整个人像是一条被钉在床上的干渴的鱼，只等着谁往他身上浇一勺水。喉咙有异物的感觉实在不太好受，他咬了Venom的舌头一下，对方终于不舍地在他的口腔中又搅动了几下，退了出去。

触手抽插后穴的速度逐渐加快，终于在某刻擦到了埃迪的敏感点。他惊声“啊”了一声，身体猛然一颤，性器前端渗出粘液来。共生体知道宿主大概是舒服极了，于是放缓了动作，却次次都撞到那一点上，舒爽感夹杂着羞耻感卷入埃迪的脑海，他被折磨得眼角发红，生理性的泪水止不住地顺着脸颊流下，滴到床上。

他整个人都被外星生命体操开了，肠道紧紧地裹住触手，在它退出的时候不自觉地收缩，像是在挽留，全身发软无力，只能被动地享受对方带给他的剧烈快感，哪怕是松开对他的手脚的钳制，他估计也没力气移动一分一毫。脑中昏沉一片，一阵阵的快感像潮水一般打在他的身上，他早已无暇去思考人类与外星生命体的做爱是否违背道德观伦理观或者其他什么观念 ，Omega的本性在此得以足够展现，一个受信息素与发情期支配的普通人，脑海中只有需求与满足，这就足够了。

当Venom的触手顶到肠道中的某处时，埃迪如同惊醒一般，剧烈挣扎起来，扭动身体，想要把Venom甩开。共生体对于宿主突然的反抗行为有些迷惑，但是这不妨碍他重新紧紧扣住对方的身体，贴紧对方的皮肤。在后穴中作乱的触手依旧没有停下动作，它当然知道那里是什么——埃迪的生殖腔。

埃迪急得声音都带上了哭腔：“Venom，停下！”

共生体并没有理会宿主的反抗，触手依旧顶在那处，甚至把生殖腔顶开了一个缺口。埃迪浑身都颤抖起来，眼中溢满了恐慌，没有Alpha信息素的安抚，他觉得现在整个人都悬在了悬崖边缘，被强行打开生殖腔让他的危机感上升到了一个新的高度。感受到了宿主的情绪，共生体只是把对方裹得更紧了些，安抚地舔上他的嘴唇，附在他耳边道：“我不会伤害你的，埃迪，让我进去。”

埃迪只是无助地摇头，但是显然身体因为Venom的话略微放松下来。共生体没有错过这个机会，触手沿着缺口猛然钻进了宿主的生殖腔内。生殖腔内满是敏感点，别提粗暴的抽插了，单纯轻柔的摩擦都能让埃迪发疯。眼泪被Venom舔去，他能清晰地听见后穴因触手的进出而发出的水声，黏腻的液体顺着腿间流下，他止不住地呻吟，哭喊着“停下”，甚至伸出手抱住Venom的脑袋，想要以此来缓解自己无法承受的快感。

埃迪早已没有了时间概念，发情期总是显得格外漫长，高潮来临的那一刻，他的腿止不住地打颤，腰间与胸口都是Venom爱抚过的红痕，触手在生殖腔内胀大了一圈，疼痛伴随满足感沿着他的脊柱灌进他的脑子里，埃迪急喘了几声，射了出来。

Venom一定是读了他的记忆，埃迪这样想，不然它怎么会模仿Alpha成结？然而发情期依旧没有结束，可能要持续两三天，他和共生体还要继续在床上纠缠好一段时间。

算了，埃迪心想，之后再和它算账。

==  
END


End file.
